Wildcats
by Midnight Love Summer
Summary: A new knight set in the future of Tortall, after all the old legends have died. Now, she has taken up her sword and is out to make a whole new set of adventures for herself to prove herself to everyone and to get hserself out of the shadow of her predeces
1. Wildcats

**DISCLAIMER:I do NOT own Tortall or any of Tamora Pierce's original characters. Do not sue me. PLEASE do not steal my ideas or my characters. Thank you!**

**Chapter One: Wildcats**

Why had she become a knight? Really? It was all she could do to just sit still through this hour-long meeting. She had not become a knight to put up with these..these meetings! She sighed as her friend and the king of Tortall continued. "Remember. Stay at the forts…" He continued to drone on as she considered falling asleep.

She was Nicola of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. She was a descendant of the famous Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. She had his dark eyes, the dark eyes of her family, but that was all. Her hair was golden brown that, when not tied back into a horse-tail, fell down in luxurious waves and loose curls to about two inches past her shoulders. She wore simple, comfortable clothing: tan breeches, a white, button-up, long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her shirt was tucked in. She also wore brown, calf-high boots.

Nicola sighed and looked up, finally speaking up. "Sir," she began, speaking to King Krystopher III. "We all know the rules of war. We have all been through it. Even me." She heard chuckles at that and smirked. Good that they thought her amusing and not simply an annoyance.

King Krystopher looked at her, brilliant sapphire eyes meeting her fiery but dark eyes. "Yes, Wildcat," as many of her predecessors had, she had earned a nickname. She was called the wildcat," but some _people _here seem to forget them though, year after year." He kept his eyes on Nicola the whole time.

She just glared at him. "I realize that, sir, but maybe those _people_ learned their lesson." She crossed her arms and sighed. "Sir, I request to leave this meeting. You have already gone over your rules of war and I'd like to go and get a bit of practice and exercise in. Not everyone can keep in shape by just sitting around as some of you can. And I am just a green knight. I need even more practice." She heard more chuckles from some of the others that were in attendance to the meeting.

King Krystopher nodded and smiled a little at her. "Of course, Nicola."

Nicola grinned at him and bowed. "Then I am gone, Krys." She used her old nickname for him. She looked at her friend before she went, though. He had grown so much since they had been in training together, though he had been two years ahead of her. Unlike others of the famous lady knights of the past, she had not become involved with Krystopher. She had kept her distance with him, choosing to remain friends with him. She then bowed again to everyone else before she hurried from the room.

She closed the door behind her as she left, hearing Krystopher continue with the meeting. She smiled and hurried up to her rooms. She had left her sword and her daggers in her room, not thinking she'd need them in the palace. There was so much protection and who would want to ride through the busy streets of Corus just so they could attack the castle? She snorted. Not many. Especially since some of the castle walls had been rebuilt after an earthquake about fifty years earlier. They were much stronger now.

She grabbed her sword up from her bed as she walked into her room and clipped it to her belt. Then she picked up one of the daggers and clipped it to the belt beside her sword. She put two daggers at her ankles in sheaths, one in each boot. One was placed, within a sheath, at the small of her back. Then, two were placed, one at each upper arm. Both in sheaths, of course.

All of her daggers and her sword had elaborate designs etched into the hilts. There were even more designs etched into the blades of her weapons. No one knew where she had gotten the beautiful weapons, and even she could not recall when she had received them.

She just shook her head as she left her rooms, walking down to the stables. She had told the king and the council room that she needed practice and exercise. Well, she would be getting both, but not in the way they thought. She was going for a ride. She would be getting practice riding, though she needed none. She would also be getting exercise by riding, sort of.

She walked into the stables and nodded to the hostler. She knew him personally. They had met when she had insisted upon carrying for her own two horses. She did not want to load even more work on the poor man if she could just do it herself.

She immediately went to the stall of her mare; a gentle, mild-tempered, completely black mare. She smiled and slipped into the stall and patted the mare and gave her a carrot. "Hey there Midnight. Hey there, girl." She just put a halter(I'm not sure what's what with all of the horse tack. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong) on the mare and took hold of the reins and led her out of the stall. The mare followed willingly.

Nicola swung up easily onto Midnight's back when they were outside the stables. She nudged the mare into a trot into the Royal Forest and onto one of the many paths. She smiled. "Peace and quiet," she whispered.

She rode for about a half hour, nearing the lake that was at the end of the path, when she heard a loud crash and a yell. She frowned. "What in Mithros' name?" she uttered under her breath. She kicked Moonlight into a gallop and came into the view of the lake…and then…and then…


	2. Trouble

**CHAPTER TWO: Trouble**

She saw _him. _She did not know who he was, but to her, he looked like trouble. She had never seen him around before. She knew that not many people knew about this lake here. Why was he out here? Who was he?

As she was thinking, the mysterious man saw her. He raised an eyebrow. He had never seen a women dressed as she was. Where he came from, women were air-headed idiots who wore dresses and sewed all day, or they went to parties and flirted with al of the gullible men. He rolled his eyes even at the thought. "Who are you?" he called out to her.

Nicola almost fell off of her horse right then and there. He had startled her. She did not realize that he could see her. Well, obviously he could, but she had not realized it before now. She scowled at him. "That is none of your business. I am a knight and that is all you need to know. Who are you and why are you in the Royal Forest?"

He smirked and bowed down before her. "Why, m'lady. Or should I say sir? I am just a passer-by-"

Nicola interrupted him. "What was that crash I heard?" she demanded, unsure of what to make of this man before her. Why was he here, really? Was he really a passer-by?

The mysterious man almost laughed. "Oh, that? That was just me having a bit of a scuffle with a nosy little thief. M'lady, if I might ask, why are their thieves in the royal woods?" He smirked at her as he talked to her.

She glared at him. "You are too confident for your own good, sir. There are thieves everywhere in Corus. Even though the Rogue fell many years back, thieves do still exist today. Quit calling me 'm'lady' as well. It's annoying," she snapped.

He really did laugh this time. He threw his head back and just laughed and laughed for a few minutes. His blonde hair caught in the sun and Nicola just watched him. He managed to stop and he grinned at her. "I am called Evan. Evan Lucray. I am passing through, on my way to the southern deserts. My father is a Bazhir. I am going down to visit with him for a few months. I did not know that lady knights patrolled these woods."

Nicola listened to him and nodded. So that was why he had such tanned skin. And his eyes. They were so dark. The blonde hair, though, must have come from a Scanran mother or something of that sort. "I am not patrolling, Evan. Merely taking a ride so I won't have to deal with endless meetings and annoying noble-ladies and noble-men who have no minds of their own at all. Now, if you'll excuse me," she said, beginning to turn her mare, Midnight around.

Evan watched her and realized who this young woman must be. "You are the famed Wildcat, aren't you? Nicola of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. You are the one who single-handedly killed the leader of the Tusaine armies. You are a legend in Scanra, m'lady."

Nicola frowned and looked at him. "Do not speak to me of that-" she was cut off in mid-sentence when she heard crashes in the woods. Her right hand fell to the hilt of her sword. She was alert quickly as she looked around. "Looks like we're going to be having a few visitors," she murmured to herself. She knew, too, that these visitors would probably not be friendly ones. She sighed and shook her head. Some warriors from Tusaine still resented her for killing their leader, and for three years they had been out to kill her. She had only been sixteen years old at that time. Now, she was nineteen and a full knight. They still hadn't given up.

When the five men came through the trees into view, her suspicions were confirmed. She saw the Tusaine warrior markings on their clothing. She rolled her eyes. "Don't you boys ever give up? I mean, three years now you've been after me. The war is over, boys."

Evan was silent through all of this, even as he drew a dagger from a hidden sheath. Nicola did not notice a thing.

The five men were men that Nicola did not recognize, but she had not expected to. The biggest man of the five attacked first, and Nicola drew her sword to block the attack. Evan rushed into the fight head on, fighting with only one dagger. Both of them, in their minds, knew that this would be a long battle.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, everyone. I just wanted to get Evan and Nicola's meeting through and the fight started. Remember, that I do not own the Tortall-verse and any of Tamora Pierce's characters. I love you all! Reviews keep the story going!


	3. Will There Be Another War?

A/N: Thank you ever so much to my reviewers. Remember, reviews are what keep this story going. And thank you for correcting me on the halter/bridle thing. I did not get the Wildcat thing from Shang. I was going to do 'Tigress' but Wildcat seemed a bit better to me. I love you all! I do not own Tortall, Alanna, or any of TP's characters or the gods/goddesses. I do, however own Nicola and Evan. Please don't steal them from me.

Chapter Three: Will there be Another War? 

The fight lasted a full two hours. Nicola was weakening but she was still fighting hard. She had a deep wound on her right arm from the elbow to shoulder and another wound across her left thigh. A bruise had made its way across her right cheek.

Evan was doing only a little bit better than the lady knight. He had a large bruise that was spreading its way around his wrist and he had a deep cut across his back. His plain, homespun clothes were in tatters but he didn't seem to notice. Along the way, he had picked up the sword from one of the dead Tusaine men. He glanced at Nicola and saw that she was swaying in the saddle. He frowned and began to fight harder, finding strength from somewhere inside of him. He had heard stories of this famed lady for many years now, and he was not about to let her be kidnapped by Tusaine scum.

Nicola was, indeed, swaying in the saddle. She was still fighting though. There were still three left of the five men who had attacked her and Evan. She heard a horn call and she frowned and was distracted for a moment. It did not really matter though. As soon as the Tusaine warrior men heard the horn call, they disappeared into the trees. She raised an eyebrow. "That was odd," she commented as she attempted at sliding off Midnight's back so she could stand on the ground.

Evan shook his head and went over to her and helped her down to the ground. "You are badly wounded, Wildcat. Good thing I'm a healer, now, isn't it?" he asked, smiling a tiny bit.

Nicola glared at him. "Shut your trap. Now, if you're a healer than get to healing," she growled, gritting her teeth as he touched the bruise on her cheek.

Evan shook his head and rolled his eyes as she glared at him. "Sit still, then," he ordered as he put his hand to the bruise on her cheek again. Emerald green fire that seemed to be mixed with the purest white came from his fingers. She felt the pain in her cheek lessen and then disappear as he moved on to the wound on her arm. He healed all of her wounds and she looked up at him, a little dazed. She was exhausted now.

Evan nodded to her. "We need to get you back to the palace before you can sleep or rest. Those men could be back at any time, and this time with reinforcements."

Nicola nodded, knowing that he was right. They would not give up so easily. Whoever had made the horn call was still out there, meaning that there were probably a lot more warriors. Krystopher needed to be warned. If she got killed, she would not be able to warn him and that would mean a lot of trouble for Krystopher. She needed to get back. "Help me up onto my horse," she ordered as she tried to stand up.

Evan helped her to stand and then lifted her up onto Midnight's back. He then swung up behind her and reached around to take the reins. "You'll fall to the ground if you try to ride back alone," he said quietly before she could protest.

Nicola nodded and let him ride with her back to the castle. The guards at the palace gates frowned a little at Evan and Nicola. Nicola nodded to them. "He's okay. Quit glaring at him," she ordered.

When they reached the stables, Evan slipped off Midnight's back and helped Nicola down. Nicola pointed to a side door into the castle. "We need to go through there. Now come on."

Evan nodded and put his arm around her shoulders and let her lean on him as he walked her into the castle. He glanced at her. Apparently, the Wildcat didn't take healing very well. She looked like she could just fall to the ground and sleep for a week.

Nicola led him along the halls towards where she knew Krystopher would be. The library. She walked over to Krystopher on her own after shaking off Evan. "Sir, there are Tusaine warriors in the Royal Forest. I'm not sure how many but they are definitely not friendly."

Krystopher looked up from where he was reading a book. He listened to Nicola and frowned. "You are sure?"

"I'm damned sure, Krys. It's a good thing I met a healer or I'd probably be in the hands of the Tusaine men right now," Nicola answered, leaning on the table a little.

Krystopher nodded a little and looked over at Evan and then at Nicola. "go rest, Nicola, and I'll have some of the King's Own patrol the woods. You, healer, get her out of here and to her rooms. She needs to rest."

Nicola tried to protest but Evan was at her side in an instant. "Come, Wildcat. Your king is right. You need to rest." He began to lead Nicola out of the library and to her rooms in the knights' wing of the palace.

A/N: I know I do a lot of these. Suggestions for the story are welcome. Reviews are wanted! Reviews keep this story going. Constructive critics and compliments are all fine. I love you all!

Midnight-


	4. Who Is He?

**Chapter Four: Who Is He?**

Nicola was in a daze as Evan led her to her rooms. Even though her wounds were healed, and by Evan's own magic, she was weak and exhausted from the fight. Also, she tended not to take healing very well.

Evan walked with Nicola, letting her lean heavily on him. He almost jumped out of his skin when she spoke after so much silence. "Why are you even helping me," Nicola asked, her voice soft.

Evan opened the door to her room when they reached it. "I have no grudges against you, Wildcat, and see no reason why I should not help you. You are a legend and I do not want to see this particular legend die before it has reached its time to end."

Nicola frowned at Evan. "You speak in riddles, healer. Speak clearly." She sat on the edge of her bed when Evan let go of her.

Evan smirked. "It is not your time to die, Nicola," he answered her calmly.

Nicola scowled at him. She hated the way he was speaking. "Obviously not. I plan to live a long life. Why do you speak so oddly, though? Are you some kind of seer? Can you see my future?"

Evan laughed. "Let me put it plainly. My instincts told me to help you and to heal you. I always listen to my instincts and obey them."

She nodded, understanding now. "Alright then. Now I want to know more of you. Where do you come from? Tell me of your history, Evan Lucray."

Evan looked down. "My history, Wildcat, is quite odd. But I will tell you." He smiled a bit at her and then looked down, the smile disappearing. "My parents are of different countries and cultures. My mother was a Scanran. My father is a Bazhir. My mother fell in love with my father, and they married in the Bazhir way in the southern deserts. My mother, though, pressured, as she was by her many Scanran friends, fled when she discovered she was pregnant. For many years my mother raised me in Scanra. I heard of you adventures, Wildcat. You were, to me, like a fairytale. I knew you were real, though." He smiled at her when he paused and Nicola raised an eyebrow.

"Me? A fairytale? I am just a regular woman, Evan," she replied. "There is nothing special about me."

"Oh, but there is, Nicola. You are very special. But back to what you wished to know. After you killed the Tusaine army leader, I left my mother's home and rode to the southern deserts to meet my father. There, I learned the ways of the Bazhir and I learned healing, and I also heard more of you. Many times I caught glimpses of you when I was near Persopolis and some of King Krystopher's knights were there. I became…infatuated, I believe." He smiled again when he stopped.

Nicola looked at him, her eyes wide. "Infatuated? Evan, that is an outright lie. You are not infatuated. Now go, so I can get my rest."

Evan sighed, his smile disappearing. "Of course, Nicola," he stood up from his chair and bowed to her. "Rest, Wildcat. Get better." He walked out of her room, closing the door behind him.

Nicola watched when he left and frowned. No one could become taken with her. He was just talking nonsense. She nodded. "Yes, just talking nonsense," she murmured to herself. She laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling of her room, thinking. Her thoughts wandered away from Evan and came to the trouble with Tusaine. She knew that they were bitter about the loss of the war. Why wouldn't they just let go, though? Time after time they made attempts to kill her and to create another war with Tortall.

She shook her head. Foolish thinking. Her thoughts once again came back to Evan. How could someone be _infatuated_ with her, or so he had put it. There was nothing special about her. She was just a lady knight. She was boyish, tough, and she had muscles. She was not like a pretty court lady. She had no manners. She hated court functions. She always managed to hide during balls or else she managed to make an escape. She smiled a little at that thought. Krystopher always got mad when she left the balls. He always told her to be more…

She fell asleep on all of those thoughts.

Evan, meanwhile, was being assigned a room in the guest wing of the castle. He sat on the bed once the servant had left and then laid down on his back. Nicola was definitely an odd one. He smiled. She was stubborn as well. He was soon asleep, thinking thoughts about the Wildcat.

A/N: Sorry about the shortness once again and I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had a severe case of writer's block and I've also been extremely busy. I love reviews!


	5. War

**Chapter Five: War**

War was declared two days later. Tortall was the country that declared war first. Tusaine had made another attack on Tortallan soil. King Krystopher was tired of it. He declared war on Tusaine and sent his knights off to forts on the Tusaine/Tortall border. Especially on the Drell River Valley.

Nicola was stationed as the commander at one of the new forts at the Drell River. Evan, as chief healer, was there with her. Nicola couldn't say she disliked it, but at the same time she couldn't say she liked it. But she didn't really notice him very often because he was so often in the infirmary working, while she was drilling troops and getting ready for battle.

The first battle happened a week after they arrived at the fort. Nicola had been in the middle of eating when she heard the horn calls. She listened carefully, recognizing the sounds for enemy. She cursed softly and jumped up and raced off to get her armor and her sword and spear. She got ready fairly quickly.

She got her troops ready as fast as she could. She trusted that they would do well in battle. She knew the three main commanders of the King's Own. She knew they were tough and strict, and yet friendly at the same time. Good-humored men, they were. A few of the best men she knew.

She was nervous. This was her first battle that she was commanding. As they lowered the gate, she prayed to the Great Mother Goddess and Mithros. "Great Mother and Father, watch me, guide me, lead me. Do not let me fail my men. I beg of you, keep my men safe."

With that, she rode into battle.

The battle lasted a full five hours. It was a victory; a victory for Nicola and her men. They rejoiced at the fact that they won. Nicola had been hurt though.

"Gods-curse it all, Evan! I am perfectly fine. Now let me up out of this bed this instant!" Nicola was, to say the least, angry and frustrated. She was stuck in a bed in the infirmary, a bandage wrapped around her right arm, with Evan standing over her, frowning at her.

Evan scowled at his patient. "Shut your mouth, Wildcat. Learn to behave and let people take care of you for once! You are not perfectly fine. You had a sword almost go clean through your arm. You are incredibly lucky that you'll be able to keep the arm." He was frustrated with Nicola. She was too stubborn for her own good. It was quite annoying too.

Author's Note: I know I haven't even finished this chapter. But this story will not be finished. I haven't gotten that many reviews, for one. Also, I just can't seem to work on it. I'm stuck. I have been for quite some time now. I love you all! I'll begin work on another fanfic later on, maybe.

Midnight-


End file.
